Yes, We Are!
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Jika bertemu sekali—duakali disebut kebetulan, maka disebut apa pertemuan ketiga dan berikutnya? [SoonHoon] [Soonyoung & Jihoon] [BL] #TahunBaru #ProjectSatuTemaTSSVT #dazzlingdaze


**Yes, We Are!**

 _By: dazzlingdaze__

Kwon Soonyoung | Lee Jihoon

* * *

Lee Jihoon, pemuda mungil berambut hitam legam dalam balutan setelan serba hitam dan kaos _turtle neck_ warna senada, menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruang aula sekolah penuh lautan manusia yang disulap sedemikian rupa hingga nyaris menyerupai _hall_ sebuah hotel bintang lima.

Sesekali dia mendengkus kesal tiap kali pandangannya membentur tubuh tinggi semampai Jeon Wonwoo, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku yang berdiri dengan segelas jus di tangan sekitar lima meter dari posisinya kini. Pemuda berwajah emo itu tampak sangat menikmati pesta. Lihat saja tawanya yang tergelak malu-malu itu. Juga wajah tersipu yang menyebalkan bagi Jihoon. Apalagi ada Kim Mingyu di sana, tepat di depan Jeon Wonwoo.

Pantas saja Jihoon ditinggal sendiri di sini.

Padahal orang yang memaksa dengan segala bujuk rayu agar Jihoon ikut ke acara malam ini adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Sebab Jihoon sebenarnya tidak ingin datang karena _sesuatu_ dan sudah berencana untuk mendekam dalam selimut di rumah saja.

Namun, seorang Jeon Wonwoo tak pernah menyerah. Dia dengan segala bujuk rayu akhirnya berhasil mengajak Jihoon untuk ikut tapi justru ditinggal begitu melihat Kim Mingyu, _ace_ tim basket sekolah sekaligus orang yang diam-diam ditaksir Wonwoo, memasuki aula dengan senyum khas yang hanya ditujukan hanya pada Wonwoo seorang.

Jihoon mendengkus sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Berharap segala kesal dan sebal yang memenuhi dadanya segera lenyap bersamaan karbon dioksida yang diembuskannya.

"Bedebah kecil. Membuatku kesal saja!" desis Jihoon. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangkai gelas berisi jus jeruk yang kemudian ditandaskannya dalam sekali teguk. Mengusap kasar jejak jus di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kemudian mengumpat lagi.

Rentetan umpatan Jihoon seperti tertelan kembali ketika ekor mata semi sipitnya menangkap siluet wajah seseorang memasuki aula.

Wajah dengan sepasang mata super sipit dan seulas senyum khas di mana sepasang gigi hamster yang lebar-lebar akan terekspos ketika mengembang sempurna. Sosok yang belakangan sering ditemui Jihoon secara tidak sengaja. Seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dikenali Jihoon tetapi berhasil mencuri seluruh perhatian yang dimilikinya.

Seseorang itu adalah dia, Kwon Sooyoung, anak kelas sebelah sekaligus sang _bintang_ sekolah.

Pemuda jangkung itu juga terbalut setelan serba hitam seperti Jihoon. Karena memang tema yang diambil untuk perayaan malam puncak festival sekolah yang dirangkaikan dengan penyambutan malam tahun baru adalah _Red Carpet_. Sehingga seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ada di SMA Pledis Seventeen harus memakai setelan khas aktor dan aktris yang menjejaki _karpet merah_ ; setelan jas untuk siswa dan _dress_ untuk siswi.

Namun, berbeda dengan Jihoon yang memakai kaus _turtle neck_ sebagai dalaman jasnya, Soonyoung justru tidak memakai apa pun di balik jasnya sehingga bagian dadanya yang seputih pualam sesekali mengintip jika dia bergerak meski dia mengancingkan jasnya hingga ke bagian teratas.

Dia santai saja melenggang dengan gagah memasuki aula, membelah lautan manusia, dan langsung mendapat sambutan berupa pekikan tertahan dari para siswi yang terpesona dengan penampilannya malam ini. Menyapa dengan anggukan sopan siapa pun yang menyapanya.

Ramah, tampan, dan berkharisma. Itulah tiga kata yang mewakili seorang Kwon Sooyoung sang _bintang_ sekolah.

Dia memang pandai dalam menjaga penampilan agar selalu terlihat menarik. Lihat saja bagaimana dia menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa hingga bagian kening terpampang nyata dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya bakal berdecak kagum lantaran tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

Semua, termasuk seorang Lee Jihoon.

Pemuda mungil itu bahkan memutar tubuhnya demi mengikuti ke mana Soonyoung melangkah. Ketika tersadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, menatap takjub pada Kwon Soonyoung tanpa berkedip, Jihoon mengerjap lantas berdecak sebal. Berusaha menepis sebuah kemungkinan yang menelusup diam-diam dalam hatinya.

 _'Jika bertemu sekali—duakali disebut kebetulan, maka disebut apa pertemuan ketiga dan berikutnya?'_

Sebaris kalimat yang pernah dibisikkan Soonyoung tepat di telinga kiri Jihoon kembali terngiang. Kalimat itu diucapkan Soonyoung beberapa waktu lalu, tepatnya ketika Jihoon kepergok mengintip Soonyoung yang sedang serius membaca di sudut perpustakaan dari balik rak buku. Namun, nahas, Jihoon justru kepergok dan diimpit untuk dikecup kemudian.

Jihoon menggeleng. Berusaha menepis kelanjutan kalimat tersebut. Akan tetapi, semakin ditepis, kelanjutan kalimat tersebut justru muncul dengan sendirinya dalam kepala Jihoon;

 _'Takdir.'_

Satu kata tersebut berhasil melempar ingatan Jihoon jauh ke belakang. Tepatnya ke beberapa waktu lalu, ketika dirinya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hatinya tidak bisa menepis kemungkinan akan hadirnya _perasaan itu_ meski lidah selalu berusaha menyangkal.

[*]

Perpustakaan sedang ramai kala itu. Entah apa yang sedang dikerjakan para guru sehingga menyuruh seluruh siswa untuk belajar mandiri di perpustakaan.

"Cih, menyebalkan! Lagi-lagi masuk perpustakaan. Para guru makan gaji buta lagi!" sungut Jihoon sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangan. Mencebik sambil sesekali meniupi ujung rambutnya sendiri.

Di sebelah Jihoon ada Jeon Wonwoo yang hanya tersenyum sebentar menanggapi keluhan barusan kemudian berkata, " _Hey_ , jaga pikiranmu. Bisa jadi mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan materi untuk bahan ujian. Tahun depan kita sudah ujian, _ara_?" Wonwoo berkata demikian tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Jihoon merotasikan bola matanya. Mengangkat wajah untuk melirik sinis teman sebangkunya. "Tahun depan yang kau maksud itu hanya kurang beberapa hari lagi, Tuan Jeon!" Jihoon memberengut. Sedikit kesal lantaran Wonwoo justru terkekeh pelan. "Memangnya ada yang lucu, _huh_?"

Alih-alih menjawab, tawa Wonwoo kian menjadi. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu selalu gemas pada Jihoon yang sedang kesal. Lihatlah bibirnya yang mencebik itu. Jangan lupakan tatapan sinis sepasang mata semi sipitnya.

" _Mianhae_ , hahaha, _miaaan—aaakh!_ _Ya_!" Wonwoo berusaha mengelak sambil terus tergelak dari serangan cubitan dari Jihoon yang kontan membuat mereka jadi perhatian seisi perpustakaan.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo terdiam dengan kepala menunduk setelah mendapat serangan lirikan sinis dari seluruh penghuni perpustakaan. Namun, tak lama kemudian, Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan Jihoon hampir mengumpat keras-keras, kalau tidak mengingat dirinya masih di perpustakaan, saat melihat Wonwoo ternyata sudah mojok dengan Mingyu di sudut perpustakaan. Berdua saja.

Dengan langkah lesu dan rentetan umpatan Jihoon menyusuri rak-rak tinggi tanpa tujuan pasti. Lebih memilih menyendiri daripada harus menjadi obat nyamuk untuk dua sejoli tadi. Melangkah pelan sambil sesekali membelai tak minat deretan buku yang berbaris rapi seperti pasukan perang.

Sepasang mata semi sipit Jihoon memicing ketika menemukan sebuah buku yang tampak berbeda dari kebanyakan buku yang ada. Bersampul kulit warna coklat dan sedikit lebih tebal dari lainnya. _Fate_. Begitu judul yang tertera di sana. Terukir indah dengan tinta sewarna emas. Tampak elegan sekaligus misterius di saat bersamaan.

Jihoon baru saja hendak mengambil buku tersebut ketika sebuah tangan ikut terulur dan menyentuhnya. Spontan saja Jihoon menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. Betapa terkejut Jihoon saat mendapati Kwon Soonyoung, sang _bintang_ sekolah, berdiri tepat di depannya dengan tangan terulur hendak mengambil buku yang sama.

" _Hey_ , ketemu lagi?" Senyum khas Soonyoung mengembang ketika menyapa dengan nada bertanya barusan. Jihoon paham maksud kalimat tersebut. Sebab, tepatnya ketika jam istirahat tadi, mereka juga bertemu di kantin dalam posisi yang sama; hendak mengambil satu benda yang sama.

Kalau di perpustakaan ini mereka ingin mengambil buku yang sama, di kantin tadi mereka sama-sama ingin mengambil menu makan siang paket satu yang berisi dua nasi kepal dan sepotong ayam goreng berikut segelas besar minuman dingin bersoda.

Jihoon menarik tangannya yang tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Soonyoung. Kemudian beranjak cepat setelah mempersilakan Soonyoung untuk mengambil buku tersebut. Menganggapnya sebagai balas budi karena telah membiarkannya membeli paket makan siang yang diinginkannya ketika di kantin tadi.

Pemuda mungil itu mengira semuanya berakhir sampai di situ.

Tentu saja. Karena tidak seorang pun tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Setelah pertemuan tak sengaja di kantin dan perpustakaan, masih ada pertemuan-pertemuan lain yang terjadi.

Selalu dengan kondisi yang sama. Saking seringnya, Jihoon sampai menduga Soonyoung sedang menguntit dirinya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Tuan Lee!" tandas Wonwoo, segera, setelah Jihoon menyelesaikan ceritanya tentang kebetulan-kebetulan yang terlalu sering terjadi antara dirinya dengan Kwon Soonyoung. "Daripada kau mengada-ada begitu, lebih baik kau membantuku membawa semua ini ke aula sekarang juga. Ah, jangan bilang terlalu sering memikirkan Kwon Soonyoung kau jadi lupa kalau kau adalah panitia pelaksanaan Malam Puncak Festival Sekolah yang tinggal menghitung hari."

Jihoon merotasikan bola matanya. Sebal. Namun, baru saja hendak mengumpat, Jihoon harus rela menelan semua umpatannya karena Wonwoo sudah beranjak meninggalkannya sendirian lagi.

 _Ace_ tim basket sekolah, Kim Mingyu, barusan lewat di depan kelas mereka dan sekarang sudah berjalan beriringan di koridor. Mereka melangkah ringan seolah tanpa beban sambil sesekali berbagi canda tawa. Kim mingyu tak lupa membawakan kardus-kardus berisi material pesta yang dibawa Wonwoo dan rencananya mau dibawa ke aula.

Lagi-lagi Jihoon melangkah lesu.

Begitu tersadar, dia sudah ada di depan pintu perpustakaan. Merasa tidak ingin melakukan apa pun atau bertemu siapa pun saat ini, Jihoon mendorong pelan pintu setinggi dua meter tersebut. Sepi. Tidak ada siapa pun di dalam sana. Jihoon menduga semuanya sedang fokus di aula utama, mempersiapkan acara besar yang diadakan tiap tahun di sekolah tersebut.

Niat Jihoon sudah bulat; dia hanya ingin menuju pojok perpustakaan yang dekat dengan jendela kaca besar dan menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang sekolah. Melupakan tentang malam puncak festival sekolah yang banyak dikata bakal meriah karena dirangkaikan dengan penyambutan malam tahun baru maupun Jeon Wonwoo. Akan tetapi, baru dua langkah, tiba-tiba dia terdiam.

Gerakannya seolah ter- _pause_ sesuatu.

Lagi-lagi ekor matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang belakangan memenuhi pikirannya. Saat ini pemuda bermata tajam itu sedang terduduk di bangku yang diinginkan Jihoon, tampak serius membaca sebuah buku.

Entah kerasukan apa hingga Jihoon memilih mengendap-endap di antara rak yang menjulang demi berada lebih dekat dengan pemuda yang sosoknya sudah tidak asing di lingkungan sekolah itu. Tidak puas hanya melihat dari celah-celah buku secara diam-diam, Jihoon memilih posisi ternyaman yang dianggapnya tepat untuk mengintip.

Namun, baru sebentar Jihoon berkedip untuk membasahi kornea matanya yang terasa perih lantaran terlalu lama membuka, sosok yang belakangan dikaguminya itu menghilang. Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. Bergerak keluar dari persembunyian untuk mencari sosok tersebut.

' _Lho, ke mana dia?'_ Jihoon membatin. Sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru perpustakaan. Nihil. Dia tidak menemukan apa pun. Kemudian, ketika Jihoon putus asa dan bermaksud pergi, dia terkejut saat berbalik justru membentur tubuh seseorang.

"Ah, ma—maaf! Aku tidak senga—lho, Soonyoung?" Sepasang mata semi sipit Jihoon dipaksa membelalak melihat siapa yang barusan ditubruknya. Ya, pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ yang menatap tajam ke dalam manik kecoklatan Jihoon saat ini adalah benar Kwon Soonyoung.

Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu tidak menjawab. Dia langsung menarik lengan Jihoon kemudian, dengan satu gerakan tak terbaca, mengimpit tubuh mungil itu di antara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. "Jika pertemuan pertama—kedua disebut kebetulan, maka disebut apa pertemuan ketiga dan seterusnya?"

Aroma _mint_ khas pasta gigi menguar dari embusan nafas Soonyoung saat berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Jihoon. Keheningan membekukan mereka sejenak. Menyisakan suara debar tak teratur yang cukup berisik. Entah milik siapa. Baik Jihoon maupun Soonyoung tidak ada yang peduli. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Jihoon menggeleng pelan. Pandangannya terkunci pada sepasang manik hitam yang tersembunyi di kesipitan mata Soonyoung.

Seulas senyum dikembangkan Soonyoung. Ibu jari tangan kanannya mengusap lembut bibir bawah Jihoon sebelum berbisik lembut, "Takdir." Lantas mengulum lembut sepasang bibir plum Lee Jihoon yang langsung membelalak kaget.

[*]

Jihoon terkesiap. Mengerjap cepat dan terbata menanggapi seruan dari seseorang yang baru saja menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya. Jihoon mengerjap cepat sekali lagi dan langsung memberengut saat menyadari Wonwoo ternyata sudah kembali. "Ayolah, aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk bersenang-senang. Nikmati pestanya, bukan melamun," imbuhnya seraya menyodorkan segelas jus untuk Jihoon dan mengajaknya bersulang.

Jihoon latah saja meraih gelas tersebut dan menenggak isinya setelah bersulang. Meletakkan gelasnya di meja kemudian mengikuti kata Wonwoo, berusaha menikmati pestanya.

Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak berminat sama sekali dengan pesta semacam ini. Dia lebih memilih meringkuk dalam selimut di depan tivi dengan sebungkus besar snack dan sebotol besar kola. Selain karena malas bertemu banyak orang, Jihoon juga enggan melihat Kwon Soonyoung.

Apa yang terjadi tempo hari di perpustakaan masih membekas jelas dalam kepalanya. Entah harus apa dan bagaimana jika nanti mereka bertemu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Sebab, wajahnya langsung merona jika teringat kembali pada kejadian itu; ketika Soonyoung dengan beraninya mencuri ciuman pertama Jihoon dengan alasan sebagai hukuman karena mengintip dirinya diam-diam.

Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas pelan. Berusaha menepis ingatan tentang Soonyoung dan kejadian di perpustakaan itu.

" _Ladies and gentleman_ , selamat malam dan selamat menikmati Malam Puncak Festival Sekolah yang dirangkaikan dengan penyambutan malam tahun baru!" sapa seorang MC yang berdiri di atas panggung. Jihoon mengenal pemuda gemulai itu. Kalau tidak salam namanya Boo Seungkwan. Sekretaris OSIS. "Ah, sepertinya saya membutuhkan seorang rekan. _Ya!_ Seungcheol- _ssi_ , kemarilah!"

Seorang lain menaiki panggung. Kali ini berkulit pucat dan memiliki sepasang lesung pipi yang cukup dalam. Jihoon juga mengenalnya. Dia Choi Seungcheol, anggota OSIS juga. Kalau tidak salah dia Kepala Humas.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah mengundangku, Seungkwan- _ssi_. Selamat malam, _Ladies and Gentleman!_ " sapa Seungcheol sambil membungkuk ala pangeran pada sang putri. "Sekarang sudah pukul duapuluh tiga lewat empatpuluh lima menit. Kurang beberapa menit lagi tahun akan terganti. Nah, sambil menunggu bagaimana kalau kita bermain _game_ dulu?"

Seungkwan mengerjap antusias. " _Game? Game_ apa itu, Seungcheol- _ssi_?" tanyanya dengan raut penasaran.

Kemudian Seungcheol menjelaskan kepada seluruh yang hadir di pesta tersebut kalau di meja sudah disiapkan _fortune cookies_ yang berisi selembar kertas bertuliskan sepotong pesan.

"Jadi, kalian akan memilih satu kue. Belah kue tersebut untuk melihat isi pesannya. Ada sepuluh kalimat yang sengaja dibagi menjadi dua. Kami akan membacakan sebaris pesan yang nantinya akan dibawa oleh dua orang. Mereka yang mendapatkan pesan itu harus naik ke atas panggung bersama kami untuk menjalankan perintah dalam pesan. _Arasseo_?"

Aula mendadak bergemuruh.

Mereka tampak antusias mengikuti instruksi dari MC. Kue yang dimaksud langsung raib dalam sekejap mata. Suara-suara berisik berdengung pelan dan langsung memenuhi ruangan.

Harapan-harapan mulai bermunculan.

Meski tidak seantusias yang lain, Jihoon tetap ikut mengambil satu kue dan membelahnya jadi dua. Mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sana kemudian membaca pelan pesannya. _Kiss.._. Hanya ada satu kata itu saja.

Sepasang alis Jihoon bertaut. Menciptakan kerutan dramatis di keningnya. Gagal paham pada kata tersebut. Sementara Wonwoo sudah senyum-senyum sendiri sejak tadi. Entah kata apa yang ada di kertasnya.

Hening segera menyergap ketika MC kembali bersuara. Mereka baru saja menunjukkan selembar kertas yang diambil secara acak dari dalam stoples kaca. Seungkwan membuka selembaran dan menunjukkannya pada Seungcheol untuk kemudian dibaca berdua, " _Kiss on the cheek!_ "

"Kepada dua orang yang memegang pesan ini, harap segera bergabung bersama kami!" lanjut Seungkwan. "Pesan ini dibagi menjadi _'Kiss...'_ dan _'On the cheek.'_ "

Kegaduhan kembali bergemuruh.

Pertanyaan tentang siapa yang memegang lembaran tersebut berdengung bak lebah. Langsung memenuhi hampir seluruh sudut yang ada. Apalagi ketika melihat Kwon Soonyoung sudah berdiri di antara Seungkwan dan Seungcheol. Tentu saja mereka ingin sekali berada di sana. Mencium atau dicium oleh Kwon Soonyoung tentu saja akan menjadi pengalaman akhir tahun yang tidak terlupakan.

Di saat yang lain gaduh, Jihoon justru terdiam bak patung batu. Membeku. Tak dapat bergerak. Kertas yang ditemukannya dari kue pemberian Wonwoo diremat dalam genggaman.

" _Hey_ , kau dapat pesan apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Kemudian bergerak memaksa ingin merebut lembaran milik Jihoon. "Astaga! Seharusnya kau naik ke panggung, Jihoon- _ah_!"

Seruan Wonwoo barusan sukses menarik perhatian seluruh yang ada di aula. Kontan saja membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian kini.

" _Ya!_ Silakan kepada satu orang lagi yang mendapatkan kelanjutan pesan ini, kemarilah! Tunjukkan dirimu!" seru Seungcheol.

Jihoon tidak bisa menolak lagi. Mau tidak mau dia harus mau juga. Pada akhirnya, dia pun melangkah pelan menuju panggung. Begitu tiba di panggung, tanpa diminta dua kali oleh MC, Soonyoung langsung merunduk agar Jihoon bisa menjalankan isi pesan dengan mudah.

" _Eiy_ , sepertinya kau sudah siap, Tuan Kwon!" seru Seungkwan.

"Cepat cium pipinya, Jihoon- _ah!_ " timpal Seungcheol tak kalah heboh.

Seluruh yang ada di aula itu pun bertepuk tangan sambil berseru-seru agar Jihoon segera melakukan apa yang diminta dalam pesan tersebut. Keriuhan tercipta dengan cepat. Jihoon yang ingin semuanya segera berakhir lantas menarik tengkuk Soonyoung kemudian mengecup sebelah telapak tangannya yang ditempelkan ke pipi temban pemuda super sipit tersebut. Hanya beberapa detik saja. Namun, apa yang barusan dilakukan Jihoon sukses membuat wajahnya berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara khas kembang api terdengar dari luar. Membuyarkan keriuhan serta tuntutan beberapa orang yang tidak terima kecurangan Jihoon menahan ciumannya dengan telapak tangan.

Jihoon baru saja bermaksud meninggalkan panggung ketika lengannya dicekal seseorang. Itu Kwon Soonyoung.

Tubuh Jihoon ditarik ke dalam pelukan erat. Meronta sebentar untuk pasrah kemudian lantaran dekapan Soonyoung terlalu kuat untuknya.

"M—mau apa kau, _huh?_ " tanya Jihoon. Sengaja menatap sinis untuk menyamarkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Soonyoung mengusap lembut pipi kemerahan Jihoon dengan seulas senyum tipis yang menawan. _"How to spell 'Fate'?"_

Meski bingung Jihoon tetap menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Dia mengeja kata _FATE_ dengan fasihnya.

Soonyoung tergelak sebentar. Menggeleng pelan, _"No."_ Kemudian tersenyum tipis lagi ketika melihat kerutan di kening Jihoon yang menanyakan maksud dari kalimatnya barusan. _"It must be U [yu] and I [ai], right?"_

Percayalah, Jihoon tidak tahan untuk tidak berdebar saat ini. Untung saja suara kembang api berhasil melebur suara detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu bak genderang perang.

Jihoon mengakui kemungkinan tersebut. Tidak menolak atau memungkirinya lagi. Dia percaya, apa yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah benar karena takdir bukan sebuah kebetulan semata.

Lihat saja bagaimana dia mengatupkan matanya perlahan-lahan saat sepasang bibir semi tebal Soonyoung kembali menyapa bibirnya di saat orang-orang sedang terpukau dengan pesona kembang api di luar sana.

[*]

 **Hy, sweety!**

 **daze tamvan here 8^)**

 **(13118)**


End file.
